One Way Or Another
by AserenaUsagi
Summary: Heero and Relena. Anyone know the song one way or another I'm gonna find ya...? Yeah? Well it's in here!


~~Author's notes.~~  
  
One Way or Another  
By: Aserena_Usagi  
  
"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!" Relena sang along with the song. She was laying on her bed dressed in frayed jeans and a light pink spaghetti strap shirt listening to her portable CD player. She was trying to think of a plan to find Heero. For he had vanished from wherever she was.  
  
"Oh Heero. Where are you?" *Oh I have an idea.* "I don't want to be just the peace keeper forever." Relena changed into a white dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She picked up her purse and ran out the door.  
* * *  
  
Relena picked out some purple hair dye, two thumb rings, four regular rings, tight black leather pants, short brown shirt, dangle black stone earrings, belly chain, dog chain for a necklace, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, long silver necklaces, silver anklets, and black leather sandals with a thin strap by the toes and a wider one by the heel. The store owner just looked at her strangely for everyone knew who she was.  
  
She walked over to where Quatre was staying for a couple of weeks. She knew Quatre would be the one to tell her where Heero was if he knew. Relena walked inside.  
  
"Quatre! You home?" Relena yelled.  
  
"In the kitchen Relena! Relena meet my girlfriend Ashley Hahdak. Ashley this is my friend Relena Peacecraft. We were just going to eat lunch. Would you like to join us?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I can't. Where is Heero?" Relena asked. "Please tell me where he is. I need to know. I...I... I love him."  
  
"Oh come on Quatre. Tell her where he is. She obviously loves him very much." Ashley said.  
  
"Tell him it's Ashley's fault 'cause I'll get in trouble. But then again I'll get in trouble for telling her. Of course I wasn't supposed to know about it in the first place. Oh all right! Heero went to Doctor J.'s daughter's cabin in Southern Indiana. The town starts with an M and it is on the river. Sorry that is all I can tell you. Now Relena don't go do something really stupid." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm going to find him. I'm tired of just being the peace keeper. Nice to meet you Ashley." Relena waved and walked out the door.  
* * *  
  
Relena sat down in her plane seat. *With my luck I will be sitting by a nun.* Relena closed her eyes for two minutes before she realized there was a person sitting next to her. Relena opened her eyes. The guy was staring at her like he knew her. She openly starred back at him.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Can't say ya do. I don't remember meeting you." Relena said. *Oh Heero. I think I'll keep this to myself for now*  
  
"Well my name is Heero Yuy. I am going to Madison Indiana. How about you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Southern Indiana. it is so pretty down there. Hey you want anything? I'm going to the snack bar."  
  
"I'll come with you." *I swear I know that voice and figure.* Heero thought. "So what is your name?" Heero asked.  
  
"Um... Renee Pearl." As Relena passes a mirror she thinks,*Oh man. I would never be able to guess that I Renee Pearl was actually Relena Peacecraft.* Relena's hair was mostly purple with strands of blonde still showing and also her roots. Her eyes looked much darker courtesy of the black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her lips and fingernails were pitch black and Relena had also borrowed some bracelets from a friend.  
  
"Well Renee Pearl why are you going to Southern Indiana?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Relena had practiced making her voice different. Now it was a little lower and didn't have her accent. That is why Heero was so puzzled. He knew it sounded familiar. Relena had to refrain from saying Heero though because she just couldn't keep her accent out of his name.  
  
"Oh. I'm going to visit a good friend. We have been friends forever it seems. She used to have this thing for me though. Hey do you have anywhere to stay?" Herro asked.  
  
"No. I was just going to find a hotel down there somewhere." Relena said.  
  
"Why don't you come stay with us? Alicia won't mind. Infact she likes Goths." Heero announced.  
  
"Oh. All right. Thanks. I'm sure I'll like Alicia." *I'm sure I will hate her!* Relena thought.  
* * *  
  
"Alicia this is Renee Pearl. I invited her to stay with us. Renee this is Alicia Jigiklandamakewler. We usually just say J for the last name." Heero announced.  
  
"Well Renee. Welcome to Indiana. I'm sure you will like it here." Alicia said excitedly. "I'm twenty and I've lived here all my life. It is so boring sometimes like up in Boswell Indiana where I used to live for a couple of years. Herro, why don't you go un-pack I'll help Renee."  
  
"Your cabin is very beautiful. So how long have you and Heero been together?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh. Well we aren't. He is 18. How old are you?" Alicia asked.  
  
"18."  
  
"Well you see, You could go out with him but he is too young for me. he is also like a brother because My dad raised him. my dad never adopted him or anything so we aren't really related in any way but we grew up together. I used to wish he was a year younger and that I did not grow up with him. I invited him here because he said he needed to come somewhere to think." Alicia said.  
  
"Oh. Well do you think I could use your shower? I feel really dirty." Relena said.  
  
"Yeah. Here is your room. Heero's is over there. there is the bathroom and supper is at 7:00 sharp. We are having Rabbit stew. see you later Renee." Alicia said.  
  
"All right," Relena got undressed and wrapped a terry cloth robe around her. The shower was three doors down. She turned the water on and washed all the makeup off. It felt good to just be regular Relena. Not the peace keeper and not the Goth.  
  
"Oh Heero. I wish I didn't have to go through all this just to tell you how I feel." She shampooed her hair and got out of the shower. Her hair was still purple although a little faded. Her hair dye was a dye that stays in for a week. Relena dried off and wrapped one towel around her hair the other around her.  
  
Relena stepped out the door and got a couple of steps before she noticed Heero.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Heero?" Relena's face was full of guilt. "I'm sorry Heero."  
  
"Come in here. Let's talk." They went in Heero's room. "Why?" Simple question with a simple and complicated answer. they sat down on his bed.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"But how did you find me? I have been staying at Duo's for the past two weeks before I left." Heero said.  
  
"I asked Quatre. now don't get mad at him. I kinda pried it out of him." Relena announced.  
  
"Well what did you need to tell me?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well I know you don't feel to same way I do. But I love you. I don't know when it happened. But it did somewhere along the line." Relena replied.  
  
"Who gave you that idea? Relena. Listen to me. I do love you. Just look in my eyes. Can't you see what you mean to me?" "Oh Heero." Relena said. She threw her arms around his neck and they grew closer for a nice long kiss.  
  
"Now you better get out of here and get some clothes on before I do something we might both regret." Heero stated.  
  
Relena blushed and stood up quickly. She felt her towel slipping. "Yikes!!!!" Relena grabbed her towel before it could slip anymore than it already had. Heero just fell down on his bed laughing histarically. Relena bolted out of his room.  
* * *  
  
KNOCK!! KNOCK!!  
  
"Come in!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Hey. I have just one thing to say before dinner. Don't wear the black eyeshadow. I like Relena Peacecraft's eyes better than Renee Pearl's eyes." Heero said.  
  
"What are we going to tell Alicia?" Relena asked.  
  
"Well I've told her about you... So she should understand when I re-introduce you two. She will think that its cool and want to hear the whole story. I'll let you tell it." Relena was sitting at a vanity trying to brush her hair.  
  
"Oh I hate my hair!" Relena exclaimed. " I give up!"  
  
"Here give me the brush. I used to do Alicia's hair when we were growing up. Will this dye come out of your hair?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah. It stays in for a week. Shorter if I wash my hair really frequently." Relena replied. "See some has already come out."  
  
"Good I like your hair like it used to be. Do you have a clip?" Heero asked.  
  
"Um... Yeah there should be a couple in that green bag over there. take your pick." Relena replied.  
  
Heero riffled through the bag and found three clips. He picked the one that was silver and had Relena engraved in the middle. There was flowers surrounding the name with fake diamonds in the centers of the flowers. As Heero was turning back around, something caught his eye. It was a picture of him taken years ago. Around the picture was writing that said, 'My Love'.  
  
Heero smiled and turned back to Relena. He gathered her hair in a half pony-tail and put the clip in. "There. Do you like that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah." Heero leaned down and kissed her cheek. Relena turned around and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "Yum..." Relena said, separating the kiss. "I love you Heero. No matter what happens." Relena announced.  
  
"I love you too Relena. Come on, let's go to dinner.. It's rabbit stew. Alicia makes the best rabbit stew."   
  
"I've never had rabbit stew."  
  
"Oh, it is so good." His usually expressionless face lit up.  
  
"OK. I'll try it and I'll probably love it."  
* * *  
  
"Bye Alicia!" Relena yelled. They were at the airport a week and a half later. They walked off arms around each other.  
  
"Bye Relena!" They had had a wonderful time at Alicia's cabin. They had even taken pictures to show their children after they get married which they planned on doing in a couple of years.  
  
Relena and Heero got on the plane and sat in their seats. ALicia and relena had gone on a shopping spree a couple of days before dragging a reluctent Heero along with them. They even managed to get him to get a couple pairs of jeans and tee-shirts. Relena got so much she had to ship some of it across seas to her home. Right now on the plane she was wearing a new short satin gray skirt and a red silk blouse.  
  
"Relena you look very pretty in that." Heero said.~~Yes I know that was very out of character. But my fan-fics are sometimes. If you read them you just have to get used to that fact.~~  
  
"Thanks Heero." Relena setteled in for a long flight to the Sanq Kingdom on Heero's shoulder.  
  
END  
  
~~Anyone know if I spelled Sanq Kingdom right?~~   
  



End file.
